Death of a Savior
by justame
Summary: What would happen if the Savior of the Wizarding world died?
1. Chapter 1

_**BOY WHO LIVED-HARRY POTTER-FOUND DEAD AT HIS RELATIVES HOME**_

_BY Rita Skeeter_

_Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was found dead at his residence. Albus Dumbledore was alerted that something was wrong with our Savior and immediately went to check and see if what was wrong. Upon arrival, he discovered the bloody broken body of Harry Potter. His Uncle, Vernon Dursley was taken into custody along with his wife and son. This reporter wants to know how the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore could abandon our savior to the fate of Magic hating muggles?..._

Albus sat there in his office wondering how he could have missed the fact that Harry was treated so badly with his muggle relatives. Now who was going to be the beacon for the light. He needed a hero.

The wizarding world was outraged. How could Dumbledore, the greatest champion of the light allow their savior to abused.

Minerva McGonagall was stunned, she told Albus they were the worst sort of muggles, but did he listen, NO.

Notices were sent from Gringotts. The reading of the last will and testament of Harry James Potter would be read on Thursday July 31st.

July 31st ...

The goblins had to use the largest conference room available to house all the people whom were called to the reading of the will. Griphook walked in with several trunks floating behind him. He sat down and called attention to the room.

"_We are here today to hear the last will and testament of Harry James Potter, he prepared an orb several years ago, so the image will be of his younger self, please hold all comments and questions to the end." stated Griphook._

_As he made his statement, he looked around the room. Present was the Weasleys, Lupin, Snape, the Malfoys, Dumbledore, all the Hogwarts professors, Granger and many others._

_Griphook tapped the orb with his finger and a young Harry Potter greeted the room._

"_Good Morning everyone, Happy Birthday to me, yes I know that my testament will be read on my birthday. Amelia Bones, I hope you are here, Griphook has many things to give you, one being all you need to clear my godfather's name. Two, everything you need to press charges against the Dursleys and possible Albus Dumbledore, he placed me there after all. Griphook."_

_Griphook took a small chest out of one of the trunk and called Amelia to the front. He handed her the chest and she returned to her seat._

"_Now, Fred and George Weasley, I'm leaving you the business and the store in which you are currently using and I leave you the several others, expand the world needs to smile. Also a small trust has been set up for business expenses._

_To Bill and Charlie Weasley, I'm leaving 10,000 galleons and a vacation home, each._

_To Neville Longbottom, I'm leaving 10,000 galleons and a 15 acre botanical estate. _

_To Luna Lovegood, I'm leaving 10,000 galleons and an exotic magical animal reserve._

_To Aunt Minny, I'm leaving 10,000 galleons and a vacation home._

_Remus Lupin, Mooney, I'm leaving you #12 Grimmauld place and 500,000 galleons. Please live a good life or Sirius and I will haunt you._

_To Severus Snape, I leave my share of stock in the apothecaries in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and 25,000. Please accept my apology for invading your privacy last year, I've never told a soul what I saw and I will be talking to the parties involved._

_Draco Malloy, well Malfoy, looks like I'm going to get the last word." Draco smiled sadly at the image of Harry "Drake, Know your heart and live your own life, fulfill your dreams, I hope this helps my friend. To Draco Malfoy, I leave 150, 000 galleons and the villa in Paris. You know where it is, those summers we spent there were the best._

_Narcissa, I leave you the Black jewelry and 25, 000 galleons. Cissa, thank you for being the mother I needed, I Love you and will hold our time together in my heart forever._

_Lucius, I leave you the antique car collection (I know you will appreciate it) and 25,000 galleons, Luc thank you for being the father I needed. I Love you and will hold our time together in my heart forever._

_Arthur Weasley, I leave you a collection of muggle appliances and 200, 000 galleon with stipulation which griphook will discuss with you. I Love you too and will hold our time together in my heart forever._

_Molly Weasley, I hope your family can forgive you. To those who don't know, I will explain. Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley along with Hermione Granger were paid to befriend me, they are lying and manipulating people, whom I'm glad I no longer have to pretend to be their friends."_

_Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, were stunned, How did Harry find out._

"_Oh Harry, that is not true" shouted Hermione_

"_Griphook, please play the memory" requested Harry._

_Griphook pulled out a pensieve, he tapped it with his finger and an image appeared._

_Begin Memory_

"_Albus, why did you call us to Gringotts and who is this wonderful young lady?" asked Molly_

"_This is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Molly Weasley and her children Ron and Ginny." responded Albus._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you" Hermione curtsied and _

"_Mr and Mrs Granger, Molly Weasley, Molly Dan and Beth Granger" introduced Albus_

"_Pleasure to meet you" smiled Beth_

"_Pleasure" smiled Molly_

"_Now if you good people will follow me I will explain this meeting" smiled Albus_

"_what is that creature? The one standing behind you Mr Dumbledore" asked Dan_

"_OH, forgive me, this is greep, he is a goblin, he will help us in our endeavor. Smiled Dumbledore _

"_Alright" smiled Beth cautiously._

_Once in the conference room, Albus explained his plan for Ron Ginny and Hermione to befriend Harry and he would pay the families. The Weasley were swayed, cause of their need and the Granger by greed and the fact that Hermione would be private lessons. The money though came from Harry vault._

_End Memory_

_Outraged, Ronald Weasley, stood up and began to yell and the image of Harry Potter._

"_Well, who would want to befriend a freak such as you, you have a connection to You - Know -Who, you keep people awake with your nightmares, you disgust me." screamed Ron_

"_When Ron is finished yelling, I will continue, are you finished Weasel?" smirked Harry._

"_What you people need to realize is that I'm a person, not the Boy who lived, not the savior, but as of right now, a child. A child who was never allowed to be one. I have been the slave of muggles, beaten and starved. ridicule and tortured in the wizarding world. This is all because of the supposed blood protection my aunt could provide for me, what most of you didn't know, but Dumbledore you did, my mother was adopted, her parents were squibs and lived next door to Petunia Evans' family. Their parents were good friends. When they were killed in an accident the Evans Family adopted my mother. Dumbledore knew this as he was witness to my parents will which stated that I wasn't ever to be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley as they were bigots and hated magic."_

_Gasps were heard around the room, how could the headmaster, knowing Harry wasn't safe leave a child, with those muggles._

"Now the last of my estate and moneys go to my good friend, Evan Rayne. Evan use this to have a good life, thanks for always being there when I needed you. Goodbye everyone, have a nice life." Harry faded away and left a stunned group of people.

Remus Lupin stood and went over to Albus who had stood as the werewolf approached. "How could you, he was an innocent child?" growled Remus

"I only wanted to protect him from himself" stated Albus calmly

Remus howled and punched Albus in the face, he was about to attack when Lucius and Severus pulled him away.

"I need all the recipient to come to the front and collect the paperwork necessary." announced Griphook.

Everyone approached Griphook and he handed out letters from Harry. There were keys to vaults as well as keys to the homes and wards.

Arthur was shocked, how could his wife and two youngest children do that? He needed to find out. He walked up to Molly and asked "How could you, how could you encourage our children and do that to a good and loving young man?"

Molly huffed at him "if you had made decent money I would have had to relied on Albus" sneered Molly "and just so you know Ronald and Ginerva aren't your children so there." Molly's eyes widened as she realized what she just said.

"What do you mean they aren't my children? Griphook if you please check these two children and see if they are MINE" growled Arthur.

Griphook smirked and cast a spell on the room and sure enough, Ronald and Ginerva were the children of Molly Prewett and Albus Dumbledore.

Arthur turned pale, "Griphook if you please."

Griphook got a feral look on his face and pointed at Molly as chanted a long spell in Gobbledegook and a bright glow surrounded Molly, Ronald and Ginny, Molly gasped as her marriage was completely dissolved and she was no longer a Weasley. The same happened to Ronald and Ginny as they lost their Weasley looks and took on the traits of their real father. But what shocked them the most was the spell that shot out of the bank.

Griphook approached Dumbledore and handed him a letter, which he promptly opened, a light engulfed him and a familiar voice was heard.

"Albus Dumbledore, we the goblins, hereby close your vault and as you are not the Head of the Dumbledore family, you no longer have access due to stealing from the Potter and Black vaults all items and properties will be returned." the voice faded out and a bright light engulfed the room and jewelry, books, swords, journals, and all keys were returned to the bank.

Arthur left with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. As they entered the main lobby of the bank, they saw a frantic looking Percy. He was demanding to know what had happened. He ran up to Arthur, "Father what happened to me?" screeched Percy

"you will need to ask you mother Percy." Arthur answered quietly, He was in shock, he couldn't believe that his wife had not only cheated on him but passed off three children as his.

"Bill, what is going on?" asked Percy

"You will need to ask Molly" growled Bill

"Molly, how dare you call our mother by her first name!"shouted Percy

"She is no longer my mother after what she did to my father and Harry!"shouted Bill

Arthur laid a gentle hand on Bill's shoulder and led him away from Percy with Charlie and the twins following.

Evan sat back and watched as all the lies unfolded. He waited as everyone left the room except Remus, Severus and the Malfoys.

Once the doors were closed and seal with a little spell from Griphook

"Mr Potter, I hope you know that you are now free. You can go anywhere and do anything, if there is anything I can help you with please let me know."Griphook smirked at the shocked faces of Remus, Severus and the Malfoys and disappeared.

"Harry, oh god, cub is that really you?" cried Remus

Harry whispered a spell and his glamours dropped and the was grabbed into the strongest hug he had ever remembered having

"Yes Mooney it's me, I'm sorry I had to do that to all of you, but it was the only way I could be free to live." Harry said softly "did you know that the headmaster placed spells on Privet drive that wouldn't allow me to leave during the summer, I couldn't even leave the house this summer and that is why Vernon got so violent, because I couldn't do all the maintenance on the yard and around the outside of the house."

"What" asked everyone in the room

"yes, the only reason I was able to leave was because Griphook came to the house to get me for the private reading of Sirius' will" whispered Harry

"I'll kill that bastard!" growled Remus

"Mooney, you can't kill him, I have plans for him, but I'm going to need some help"smirked Harry.

This is the beginning of a story that has been floating around even before unexpected freedom, let me know if you think I should continue it or not. Or if someone is interested in working with me on either of these stories, let me know. Thanks again

Justa me


	2. Chapter 2

**_These chapter are un-beta'd and very raw. Plese let me know what you think. Unexpected Freedom is getting help as we speak. I have found some help with editing and writting. So hopefully updates will be soon. _**

Chapter One

Home?

Harry was dreading the arrival at #4 Privet Drive. Vernon was pissed, he grumbled about "_freaks tell him what to do_", several members of the order had dressed them down about Harry's treatment. But Harry knew that the minute they returned home, he was in for it.

Once they arrived at #4, Harry went to get his trunk out of the boot of the car. He set Hedwig's cage down and waited for Petunia to unlock the boot.

Petunia knew that it would be horrible for Harry, but there was nothing she could do, she didn't want to be in his place and that is what would happen if she said or did anything, but she had to help if she could. She whispered to Harry as she unlocked the boot, "Harry release your bird if you want her to live" then turned then a practically pushed Harry into the cage. Harry taking the hint, turned Hedwig's cage over opening the door, "Hedwig, go to Drake, he will care for you, go now!" whispered Harry as he got his trunk out of the boot. Dudley was making his way towards Harry, with a feral smirk. He lunged for the cage as Hedwig took to the air. Dudley growled if frustration, "don't worry freak, dad said I could kill that pest, just you wait until she comes back!" he hissed as he pushed past Harry.

Harry shook his head as he made his way to the house. Once inside, he dragged his trunk to his bedroom, thankful that he had cast a lightening spell on it. He laid down on his bed, heartbroken. Sirius was gone, he felt his world had ended. He knew he only had to stay for two weeks, then he would be free for the summer.

An hour or so later he heard voices down stairs and creep to the top of the staircase to see what was going on. He heard a voice that he knew very well.

"The boy must stay inside at all times, with his godfather dead" the voice sneered "that is the only protection I can offer you. I will cast the wards that prevent him from leaving the house, you'll have to hire out for the lawn work or make your extremely obese son do the work"

"Now you listen here! When we agreed to take the freak, you agreed that we could beat the magic out of him and use him for free labor and I refuse to spend the money on outside help." growled Vernon

"Now you listen, Dursley, I will curse you crazy if don't listen to me, I have told you time and time again that you will follow my orders, or I will stop the money you get, it that understood" growled the voice.

"But, if the boy is so important to the wizarding world, then why do want him beaten and starved?" questioned Petunia, "you never have explained that"

Harry heard a whispered response and Petunia gasped in pain.

"I told you not to question me!"demanded the voice.

"What did you do to my mummy?!" shouted Dudley.

Another whispered word and Dudley squealed "I will not be questioned, you insolent fool."

"Fine, we will do what you want, but the money had better be here or I will report you" huffed Vernon

"To whom, I am a saint in the wizarding world, no one is going to believe a muggle such as yourself, I will have you lock in Azkaban for abuse of the savior, you better watch you tone." growled Albus Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't believe he heard right, he knew the Headmaster knew about the abuse, but to be involved in it. He needed to find out what was going on. He had is own secrets, but this was too much. He returned to his room and took out a book, sending a message to his only salvation. He hoped it would work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Help

Harry laid there on the floor, broken and bleeding. Why, was the question on his mind. What did he do to deserve such treatment? He crawled over to his trunk and got the pain relieving potions he had brought home with him. Though he could heal himself, or it would be worse, but at least he could help with the pain.

A little bit later, a plate was shoved through the cat flap on the door. There was two slices of bread, a bit of old cheese and a cup of water. Harry picked up the plate and felt something attached to the bottom. He found a note,

Harry,

The headmaster, I know you know now, I saw you at the top of the stairs, has cast wards around our home and you can't even go outside. I know you have friends that can help you, if you can contact them do so. Vernon is crazy, he plans on killing you! You need to get out of this house. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. Lily was my best friend, until we had a falling out. I know you don't know this but she wasn't my sister by blood, she was adopted. I will bring you some information that you need tomorrow after Vernon and Dudley have left. I can't let you out as Vernon has taken the keys. We will talk tomorrow

Petunia

Harry was shocked, all this time, he had been told that he needed to stay here because of the blood protection of his aunt and now they aren't even related. He had only been for one day and he was beaten. Merlin help him, he was going to die. Harry crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, he woke to his door slamming open and in walked Vernon. "Boy, get over here!" he demanded. Harry got up as fast as he could, but he was sure his ribs were cracked if not broken. Vernon grabbed him by the hair and shove him against the wall. Harry vision spotted, vernon was in his face. "You think your dead godfather will save you know? I know all about his death, I think I need to have a little fun with you before work." Vernon grinned and the scared look on Harry's face. Vernon pulled him away from the wall only to slam him face first into it. Harry then noticed the hook in the wall. Harry was confused that wasn't there last night, what was it for? Vernon then grabbed his arm and placed a handcuff on it, then the other, Harry figured it out really quick. Vernon attached the cuffs to the hook and laughed. He ripped Harry shirt off and took a few steps back. A whistle of wind and then pain. Harry mind was trying to think of a way out of this, but the pain was too much. Vernon whipped him unconscious.

Harry woke later in the day, he was on the floor and could barely move, he did manage to get to his trunk. He took several potions. One to heal his ribs, one for blood loss and finally one for pain. He knew he couldn't heal it all, but at least now he could breath. He sat there for a couple of minutes wondering how long he had been out. A plate was pushed through the flap, "Harry, are you awake now? Please be awake" whispered Petunia

"I'm awake aunt Petunia" Harry said softly

"Harry are you alright, I know Vernon whipped you, I wish I could help you" cried Petunia

"Why?, why now?" asked Harry

"Harry, I never wanted you here, but I never wanted to hurt you either, I had no choice." whispered Petunia

"What do you mean?"

"Your headmaster, has put wards on the house that make us hate you, make us want to hurt you, but for some reason, they aren't effecting me anymore. I don't know why, but they aren't. I want to help you get out of here, but I don't know what to do" she cried

"Could you post a letter for me?"

"Yes, can your kind get letters like that?"

"Yes, the wizarding bank can, they have agreements with parliament and muggle banks. Let me get a letter and you can post it today, before Vernon gets home"

"Alright but hurry, the postman is due any moment"

"Alright" Harry hurriedly wrote a letter to Griphook, praying to every God in the universe, that it would work. Giving the letter to Petunia, he ate realizing that she added fresh fruits and vegetables to the plate, no doubt something Vernon and Dudley wouldn't eat. But he was greatful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Help arrives

A couple of weeks passed, Harry was beaten several times a day. In the morning before Vernon went to work and then again when he got home, he was extremely vicious after a bad day and then again because he couldn't work in the yard and he had to hire a gardener.

Just when he didn't think he could go on, he wanted to curl up and die, Griphook arrived.

"Mr Potter, what in the name of Ragnuk, happened to you?" questioned Griphook

"Griphook, can you get me out of here, Dumbledore cast wards that prevent me from leaving and evidently he is behind the way I'm treated here, but I can't even get out of this room, I'll die if I'm not out soon. Please" whispered Harry

"Let me check the wards, I'll see if I can get you out of here." Griphook disappeared.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he knew if anyone could get him out of here it was Griphook.

Griphook returned, "Mr Potter" he began

"Please call me Harry"

"very well, Harry, I can get you out of here, but I will have to obtain permission from the King, but after I tell him what is going on, that shouldn't be a problem. I will return as quickly as possible"

"Please hurry as I don't know when my relatives will return and I don't think I can take another beating from them and survive."

Griphook cast a spell in Gobbledegook and told Harry it would protect him if his relatives returned before he did.

Harry waited what seemed like hours for Griphook to return, but it was actually only half an hour. Griphook explained to Harry what he would have to do in order to get free him.

"Harry, I am going to make what is known as a golem of you, it will carry your blood and a small amount of your magic, to anyone else they will think it is you, any wizard scan will confirm it is you, even if it appears to die, they will still believe it's you. It will remain until I cancel the spell."

"Why would you need to create a golem of me?" asked Harry

"The wards are tied to your blood and magic, the only way to remove you is for you to stay" smirked Griphook

"OKAY, explain please"

"The wards are tied to you, your blood was added to the potions used to create these wards, there is also a spell attached to you magic. But with the golem, you can safely leave without alerting anyone and the wards will remain attached, does that explain it well enough as we are running out of time."

"Yes, for now, please do what you need to do, so we can leave"

Griphook took what looked like a ball of wax out of his pocket, he cast a spell and the wax expanded and took a human shape, then the wax floated to Harry and seemed to pass right through him, it was the oddest feeling, it gave Harry goose bumps. The golem then, floated back in front of Harry and winked. It looked just like him, bruises and all. Griphook performed a test and the golem registered as Harry Potter. Griphook then cast a spell on Harry and made his magical signature disappear so only one Harry Potter registered in the house. He then helped Harry gather all of his things and created a second trunk, the exact replica of Harry's. Then he had Harry take out of the things he didn't want copied out of his trunk. Once that was done, Griphook copied all that was in the trunk and placed it in the second one. Griphook then gave Harry and bracelet with gems and magical creatures carved into it. It would mask his signature and could even be set with a permeant glamor charm.

They were just getting ready to leave when they heard the front door open and the Dursleys enter. Griphook grabbed Harry and they disappeared just as Harry's bedroom door opened with a feral looking Vernon entering.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

A new Beginning

When Harry and Griphook arrived at Gringotts, there were several healers waiting. They quickly took Harry to the hospital and began to treat him.

Several hours later, the healers left the hospital to find the king, to inform him of the condition of one Harry Potter. Knocking on the door, they were told to Enter.

They bowed to their King.

"Tell me, how is he?" demanded the King

The head healer responded "we fixed all his broken bones, healed the whip marks though several were infected. He has lost a lot of blood, but has had access to blood replenishing as well as pain potions and dreamless sleep. His kidneys are bruised as well as some minor internal bleeding. We have healed all we can for today, but he will be kept in a healing coma for several months."

"This will not do" sneered the King "we need him alert and healthy. We have several things in motion, which require his presence. Can he be healed faster? Or enough that he can function, until he can be healed completely?"

The head healer informed the king that he would need at least three weeks at the bare minimum to heal well enough to survive with no lasting health issues.

Griphook approached and bowed to his King, after he was acknowledged, he suggested taking Harry back in time, to allow for healing and time to prepare Harry for what was to come and the plans to help him.

The King agreed on the condition that only he, Griphook and the top healer accompany Harry. The three were transported to a room, which would disappear for the three weeks they would be traveling back in time to help Harry heal. He wouldn't be 100 but he would be better.

Meanwhile, the golem Harry endured the abuse at the Dursley's. Vernon was particularly vicious in his attacks on the young wizard. Several times, Dumbledore had to came by to heal Harry somewhat to keep him alive, even though he cursed Vernon, he still went too far. Soon, the world would know of the death of Harry Potter.

One and half weeks later...

Harry was released for the healing sleep. He woke up slowly, his mind fuzzy. He laid there trying to piece together all that had happened when he remembered Griphook rescuing him. He tried to sit up, but was unable to.

"Harry, please take it easy, you are safe and being healed." Griphook said softly

Harry tried to speak, but was unable to. Griphook helped him drink some water then he asked "Griphook, where are we?"

"We are in a special room here at Gringotts, we brought you back in time 3 weeks so you could heal and we could plan on how to help you."

"How exactly can you help me?" asked Harry

"You're going to die" smirked Griphook

"WHAT!?" screeched Harry

"I'm sorry Harry, bad humor, the golem at your relative's house is going to die, and then we will provide you with a new identity and help get all your money and items taken from your vault back."

"What do you mean money and items taken?"

"While you were in the healing sleep, we thoroughly went through your accounts and found several discrepancies, things that were taken from the Potter and Evans vaults." explained Griphook

"I didn't know my mum had a vault"

"She didn't but her line was squibs for the past 5 generations until her and you are the first magical heir and will inherit the legacy."

"I remember aunt Petunia told me she was adopted. She even gave me a large yellow envelope with a lot of paperwork in it, but I haven't had a chance to look at it. Is there any way you can check on the golem and make sure Petunia is alright, she said the wards made them hate me and want to hurt me, is there any way to tie that to Dumbledore?"


End file.
